


New Codex Entry Acquired

by thewiredgalaxy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Diary/Journal, Dragon Age Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, M/M, Other, Varric's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiredgalaxy/pseuds/thewiredgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A codex entry of an excerpt from a journal by Varric, documenting about how things in the Inquisition have been going the past few weeks and how the Inquisitor has changed during everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Codex Entry Acquired

The mission of the Inquisition has been going on for weeks and so many things have changed. We have moved from Haven to Skyhold. Our mission went from closing the Breach in the sky to stopping Corypheus - it's maker and murderer of the Divine. And we are no longer a small army of those who had volunteered. We now have alliances from different nations, offering their support. 

But nothing has changed more so than the people. Myself too. Cassandra even, if you can believe it. 

Although none have changed more than Inquisitor Feras Lavellan.

I remember still when I first met him, trailing behind an angry Cassandra who barked orders at anyone and everyone as she led him to a newly opened rift on the mountain. It was cold, snow blowing every where and when it wasn't under your feet, it was ice. And whenever Feras was called the murderer of the Divine by some soldiers on patrol in the area, he would refute those titles. He would try to make sure people knew that he was just a Dalish Elf from a clan in the Far Reaches, not some killer.

But none of his pleas were heard after he closed that rift, using the slimy green anchor on his hand. 

From then on, he has been called Andraste's Herald. And anyone who's anyone knows his nickname. 

And the elf refused that nickname for the longest time. Didn't help he was from a clan of Dales. They have their own gods, their own religion. They didn't believe in the Maker or Andraste. 

Feras had always tried to shoot down people that called him the Herald of Andraste by reminding people of just that. But who listens to anyone present at the death of a Divine or the opening of a Breach? No one. 

And it was almost a week after we were settled in Skyhold that he finally accepted it. He's told me a few times that he still doesn't enjoy the nickname but he had finally realized that people needed something - well, someone - to believe in and he didn't want to keep telling them he wasn't the Herald. Especially since he is now the leader of the Inquisition.

But I do feel there is one thing that has changed the Inquisitor the most. And it's been his companions. 

In the beginning, he was quiet and kept to himself. He would sometimes talk to Cullen, Josephine, Leliana, Cassandra, or myself. I noticed it was mainly with Josephine and Leliana he began to open up to, staying around them a bit longer to talk after meetings in the war room. And soon he talked to Cullen more as well. But I think it was Cassandra telling Feras about my amazing stories was what brought him to me. I still remember with our first discussion, he asked me where I came from and about Bianca. I didn't know him much, but I did like learning more about him outside of battle. Solas though.... Feras never really liked him and I never saw them interact so I can't say how he's ever feel about him.

Soon came Vivienne and Sera. Vivienne affected Feras, seeming to frighten him somewhat with her powerful aura but he was glad to meet another mage other than Solas - even if they didn't meet eye-to-eye. But with Sera, there was a definite change there. Feras then began to open up more. And not many could tell how they clicked but I could from memories everyone back in Kirkwall. And as I've heard, gay people flock together. And once Sera joined the Inquisition, sad to say, she replaced me on the Inquisitor's team as main rogue. The two were pretty close and once the Iron Bull and his Chargers made their way to Haven, I noticed Feras was always checking in on Bull and his Lieutenant Krem, forming fast friendships with them both. 

Seeing Feras like this was a lot more preferable, compared to our first meeting. He smiled more and would check in on all of his companions whenever he had a chance. 

Blackwall soon came and him and Feras were pretty neutral with each other, knowing they had a similar goal of closing the Breach. Cole joined us as well, bringing curiosity to Feras to inquire more about the pale boy in rags. Feras mostly liked him but never could really tell what Cole felt about himself. 

Feras was more open than ever but I have to say the one person with the biggest impact on him was Dorian. I was with him when they first met and I don't think I had every seen Feras look more - I'm not really sure what other word to use but - vulnerable. His topaz eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks when Dorian turned to us and requested help in fighting a few demons. And I do think that their trek into the future sealed the deal on Feras' crush. 

It was soon after that when I would catch Feras smiling more around Haven and he would always make some excuse to talk to that mage. Honestly, he was quite the hopeless romantic. It was pretty funny as well to see a romance begin much like the one between Hawke and Fenris - an apostate mage, far from his home, flirting with a Tevinter stranger. Plus the pair did make for some good novel ideas once the rumours began to spread. And once at Skyhold, they finally got together. Although none are quite sure how it came to be but more rumours were spread.

But times now, I can catch those looks on Feras' face - when he thinks no one is watching - where you can see the stress has gotten to him. It's not hard to tell he still can't handle all theses things. You can see it in smiles that are fake or his body looking ready to fall over with the slightest breeze when he leans against a wall or table. Other times he's so over tired that if Josephine asks him about something from the day prior, he has no recollection of what they had discussed.

I know Feras has changed for the better, thanks to everyone. But at the same time, we're destroying him. I saw it with Hawke when everyone in Kirkwall would come to him for help and I'm seeing it again with Feras. And he's not protecting only a city, he's protecting all of Thedas. 

And I pity the kid.

But at least he can find solace with his friends. Whether it be relaxing and having alone time with Dorian. Or he's with the Iron Bull and the Chargers drinking. Sometimes it's chilly on the rooftops with Sera. Others it's helping Cole heal the wounded. He may be spotting Cassandra as she practices her fighting. Or he's having small talks with Blackwall, Vivienne, or Solas. And he sometimes is helping me write out my stories of his adventures or I'm helping him write his own poems and plays. He can sometimes be found chatting with Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana too after war room meetings still, just like in Haven.

No matter what, this elf is probably one of the toughest I've met. And if he gets screwed over by saving us all, Maker have mercy on those that hurt Inquisitor Feras Lavellan.

\- An excerpt of a journal by Varric Tethras, 9:41 Dragon


End file.
